


Learn to Listen [Podfic]

by ItsADrizzit



Series: Podfic [56]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art Welcome, Curses, M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, audio effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit
Summary: Sergio manages to get himself cursed – now he hears everything in magnified levels.It’s not as much fun as one might think.The noise on the pitch is too much to handle and he’s got constant headaches. The earplugs do jack shit about cancelling the thunder of the plane engines. His house is full of new, disconcerting sounds. He gets irritated easily because one store below him is a leaking pipe which he can do nothing about. There is always a dog somewhere, barking berserk.At night, the cats are mewling, the cars are screeching, the elevator thrums like it’s possessed, and Sergio is losing his mind because he can’t sleep.Iker is there, throughout it all, growing steadily more suspicious. The fallout conversation is a long time overdue.





	Learn to Listen [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Learn to Listen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282566) by [prompt_fills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/pseuds/prompt_fills). 



> Thanks to [prompt_fills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/pseuds/prompt_fills) for writing such an amazing fic and for giving permission to record it.
> 
>  **AUDIO WARNINGS** : Due to the content in this fic and the concept behind it, both versions of this podfic have some very intentional audio effects. In both versions, there is a reverb effect used on some of the text. Additionally **the audio has been purposely manipulated so that the dialogue is louder than the narration**. Be aware of this and adjust your volume levels accordingly. In addition, in the version of the podfic called "with backgrounds" **I have purposely added in a lot of ambient background noise and amplified them to levels beyond where I would normally set them**. I still think the narration is intelligible, but be aware that some of the noises are louder than they ordinarily would be in an audiofic and are sometimes things like persistent ringing or hums. If these sorts of things can be difficult or triggering for you, I recommend you listen to the version "without backgrounds".
> 
> Recorded for Football RPF week day 5 - Mutual Pining. Because who does mutual pining better than Iker and Sergio, am I right?

**Performed by** : [ItsADrizzit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit)  
**Written by** : [prompt_fills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/pseuds/prompt_fills)

 **Background Effects Version** :  
[MP3 and streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/j8v4yv6pc9bz1h2/Football%20RPF_Learn%20to%20Listen_Effects.mp3?dl=0) [17.4 MB, 00:40:48]  
[M4B](https://www.dropbox.com/s/igww29ru5o45wsp/Football%20RPF_Learn%20to%20Listen_Effects.m4b?dl=0) [29.0 MB, 00:40:48]

 **Non-Background Effects Version** :  
[MP3 and streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3nysrkp2fpkrof2/Football%20RPF_Learn%20to%20Listen_NoEffects.mp3?dl=0) [15.1 MB, 00:40:48]  
[M4B](https://www.dropbox.com/s/typqv81xldoz0o2/Football%20RPF_Learn%20to%20Listen_NoEffects.m4b?dl=0) [29.0 MB, 00:40:48]

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to [prompt_fills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/pseuds/prompt_fills) for writing this fic. I have left this in the reader's notes at the end of the podfic, but I also want to say it here.
> 
> I have sensory sensitivity and auditory processing disorder. As a result, I am unable to filter background sounds and hear things that other people either cannot here or just ignore as part of the ambient noise of daily life. When I read this fic, it really meant a lot to me to read about a character undergoing a similar thing and having to get used to things like being unable to understand a basic conversation because the restaurant is too loud or lying awake at night wishing whatever was making that noise would STOP ALREADY. For me, this fic was a wonderful representation of what I go through every single day, and that is hugely important to me.
> 
> In the podfic, I tried (while still making sure the audio was intelligible) to recreate this experience to some degree by elevating all those annoying background sounds. At one point in my editing, I actually started laughing because I realised that all the sounds going on just sounded like daily life to me, but to others they were probably A MESS and, friends, that is the point. If you're able to tolerate it, I do recommend listening to the version with background effects, because, for me, what I have created here is the best way I could possibly present my experiences to you, and I want to show you what it's like to live in a world that is constantly too loud and too much and too overwhelming and wish it would all just stop.
> 
> So...thanks for listening and thanks, prompt_fills, for giving me the chance to share my experiences with people through this podfic.


End file.
